hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pkistler
Thehotwheelsguy99Talk! 14:49, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Picture Size Hello. I noticed you added a missing image in the Letter Getter page. Thank you for that. But, I need to ask you why you changed the image size for it from 75px to 100px when all the other images on that page were 75px. I do need a response to this so that I know you saw this message. The images of the vehicles are 75px. That's the way it is, that's the way it was when I joined and that's the way it should remain. I want to make sure you're clear on this. That's why I definitely need a reply from you about this. If I don't get a reply, I will have to block you for awhile just to make sure you understand what's going on. I spend way too much time fixing errors like this when they shouldn't be made in the first place. Ostensibly, you can read and understand English, so errors like this should not still be being made. Thank you. Kenny HaarFager (talk) 17:24, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Custom 77 Dodge Van-1847.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! HaarFager (talk) 05:52, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! hello Thanks Very impressive photos and cars. Thanks for your contributions. Vista69 (talk) 02:20, May 9, 2014 (UTC)